


New treatment

by Lastsimphony



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Lab Sex, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsimphony/pseuds/Lastsimphony
Summary: Hugo StrangexReaderAfter unefective treatments, Hugo tries a new one that both of you will surely enjoy...
Relationships: Hugo Strange/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	New treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serpentinemalign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentinemalign/gifts).



When you saw him walk into the lab, while they were finishing adjusting the leather straps around your body, you knew that making a fuss in the dining room for Heizenberg multiple personalities molesting you enough for throwing tables, chairs, and plates on top of the guards trying to stop you wasn't a good idea. Since your new medication those outbursts of anger that increased even more than you already had, which was why you're here, have developed even more. Now apparently you will be paying the consequences.

"You've deeply disappointed me" Professor Strange entered the lab, through his rose-innated lenses you could see dark deep eyes staring at you with an expression a father would use in scolding his son's" I haved high hopes that the new treatment would work with you, dear

You feel a wave of adrenaline when you look at him, you tense, you want to remove in the chair but is useless. You hear how the professor chuckles by looking at the scene, he cames closer to you and put a hand in your cheek. You feel the warm of the touch in your skin while he carass it in a calming gesture. A part of you want to melt at the gesture, sighting. The other part of you want to scape.

"My theory that estrogen would function as an aggressive personality soothing, has apparently failed. All he's managed to do is provoke even greater aggression and violent behavior, increased sexual desire and breast swellin" the professor spoke. Not talking to you, but what it would seem like to be talking to the nothing. The lab mirror then ignited, showing Ethel Peabody behind the glass, staring at the scene.

Suddenly your face becomes red with shame, you feel the blush that goes up all over your body making your cheeks a deep cherry red color, Hugo notices it, looking at you.

"Oh, of course I've noticed your evening sessions. I see it all"

Memories of the moans drowned out by your own hand, trying not to reveal yourself too much in the dark, hoping that among the fifteen women who share a room none is paying attention to the movement under the sheets. You can't help it, your hand slides between your crotch, gently wearing it above the striped uniform, gasps. You feel like it's like a fire you have to put out anyway, the mental images go through your thoughts causing you to lower your underwear, starting to caress the clitoris in circles. You can't help it anymore, you moan out loud. Within a few minutes of sliding through the moisture of your own fluids, you reach orgasm. The image that detonated him was Hugo Strange who replaced your hands to fuck you almost brutally into his desk.

Looks like he's read your mind.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, a nice side effect of this experiment. But I'm afraid we'll have to try more-aggressive methods. Ethel, prepare the voltage, I want a 30 volteo discharge to start"

You know what that means, and before you can process it, you're starting to kick, begging it not to do it while the sound of the machine starts to increase, you have less than a minute. That seems to trigger something in your brain, instead of being afraid, you start to feel that fire running through your body.

"Please, Professor Strange-Hugo," you said the medication would require time, patience, dedication. I want to get better. Hugo really looks at you, pink lips, weeping eyes, see how unintentionally sensitive nipples are erect, you're begging. He can't resist.

"Professor, I need you to give the order for starting" you hear Peabody's voice somewhat annoyed by the interruption and to leave the room.

Hugo gives him a sign, approaching you even closer, placing his face in front of yours, a hand is on the armrest of the chair, looking at you, analyzing.

"I'll do anything... You just have to give time... It's only been a week"

Strange approaches his hand, about to remove an electrode from your skull, but without being able to avoid it, you catch his middle finger with your lips and you start sucking it, sucking it almost in despair but gently, it's like something's on inside you. You may feel its expression of confusion and wonder, but instead of removing it it begins to introduce it even deeper, feeling the warmth and moisture in your mouth that has started salivating. You see his expression of pleasure, close his eyes slightly as he moves it inside the oral cavity.

"Professor... " Ethel called him hawking.

"Hm... Oh... You can retire. I think I know how to complement the current treatment" he answered while he kept moving his finger inside.. You see how the double mirror seems to disappear, you can no longer see it, but inside you know she's seeing you, that incentivizes you in some way.

"Good girl" Hugo murmurs, carrying a hand to your hair, caressing it for a few seconds' before speaking again "we're going to enjoy this session, aren't we? "

He makes the seat forward, close enough for you to easily access it despite sitting, you have only an untied hand, he doesn't want to take too many risks, he orders you to start to untie him. You start to lower the zipper, as you caress his crotch, you feel the erection that grows through his clothes. It doesn't stop you, you seem enjoying the texture of the velvet and the chalice emanating from its skin, you put your hand up and down above the fabric. You hear a deep gasp. While you're still busy, Hugo lowers his own zipper, making you stop. You see his wine-colored underwear and take out of it his member now completely straight. You look at it, it's much thicker and longer than most you've ever tasted.

"Open... " mutters as he places a hand behind your head to incentivize you.

You're still in shock, thinking it would be a bad idea to try to put it all in, but you can't refuse. He's got something in his voice that just makes you open big, instantly, and stick the tip inside you. Immediately he shudders, contact towards your head continues, caressing the hair with both hands. You start sucking, passing your tongue over the tip from time to time, covering everything. It feels so good... You realize that since medication you've never felt so hot in your whole life.

Without requiring more incentive you open even more, pushing with your only free hand, more inward, you feel like your eyes whin, but continue as you massage it, the professor seems to collapse, you've never seen him so restless. His grip gets stronger, now he's in control. He tart pushing it, ramming you quickly, you reach your limit when your gag reflex make you try to stand back, chocking, but he does it again, once, twice, three times. Start with you like you're a mannequin. You want to retire, but you're holding on to a lock by pushing yourself more towards him.

"Stand still, my dear," he orders, panting louder and louder, you want to obey. Please him. You are olding one of his legs as you continue, trying to receive him completely, you can't help but hold on to it as the speed increases, you feel the presiminal liquid flow, it's close. It's a bigger onslaught and you can feel the squirt of semen that fills you, it's a shock. You open your eyes as he reaches orgasm, part of it slips through the corner of your lips, keeps shooting. Its grip decreases. You start swallowing, at least as much as you can, you feel like it goes down your throat and you keep going until it comes out of you. He close his eyes gently, breathing agitatedly. You can see his chest go up and down, trying to catch his breath. You realize you desperately need it, the picture in your self-complacency sessions is still in your mind. You feel the moisture going through your legs, your nipples so erect that they hurt when they scratch against the fabric.

It's painful. You leave the grip of his leg and you start touching yourself above the uniform, you close your eyes, you start looking for the sensitive point, you start to caress it in circles, for a moment you forget that he's there.

"Stop touching yourself" you hear his voice pulling you out of the trance, you open your eyes finding that he's looking at you, you're startled, you seem paralyzed.

He pushes your hand away, you back up until you feel his hand slide between your legs.

"Relax. Let me take care" he says with that voice, the same voice that used to calm you down in an office attack, now it sounds to you. He place a hand on your chest, lying down. His right hand lowers your underwear up to your ankles along with your pants, he wants to enjoy the view. You tighten until you feel like it slides to your clitoris with precision that a man could only acquire when injecting and operating for hours. You scream in surprise until it starts to circle inside you, massagging it with his fingertips, making the action easier for your running fluids, you start moaning, you can't think of anything else.

He seems pleased, he laughs slightly at seeing how willing you are, your mind is blank, you start begging that you need it, you shudder as if you have an electric current, squeezing more your inside around it. The straps around your body tighten more than ever, gasp, you find you shouting his name, everything to make him do more. Faster. So it's inside you.

He start breathing fast, as if he want to think among the cluster of thoughts, it has you completely at your mercy. He seems to look into the observation booth, as if he could make sure they weren't being watched by Peabody in the face of his transformation. A few seconds later he untie you by pressing a button, you're free. Stop touching yourself to take yourself in his arms, it's like a dead weight, you're hardly an effort for him, he still wobbles until he gets to a table where instruments would be placed. He puts you against this one, feeling your entrance between his legs. It sticks more to you, you can see in his eyes that he was looking forward to this.

He starts removing your uniform, leaving you fully exposed to it. Not that you hadn't been before, the medical examinations when you walked in were routine, you feel piercing eyes as it begins to caress, holding your well-formed breasts, pinching the hardened nipples between his fingers, so hard that it makes you scream. Hugo starts sucking one while he orders you to touch his cock.. You do it with pleasure, you can see how needy, desperate he is. He hasn't had anyone in a long time. You feel his erection grow back before your hands.

" _Oh, my, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... Hugo...Professor._.. " you gasp without thinking about it, so loud that you think you'd still hear it for a mile.

You feel the way he lets you go, looking at you. There's a few seconds of choppy breathing before it swoers against you, sitting against the table, taking your hips hard, can't resist it. He takes his cock between his hands and he starts pushing it against the entrance of your vagina, glides well, wonderfully well.

Your head is made backwards, a wave of pleasure floods you like a chill, suddenly you realize, he doesent have any kind of protection and a pregnancy...

"You don't have... " the alarm sounds in your voice.

Hugo pushes it further inside, placing your legs around you, careless.

"I'll give you a pill " you hear him respond in a choppy voice. Even if you want to worry is already impossible, you hold on to it while you feel like an onslaught makes you pull out a scream drowned with his lips against yours, you want to reciproce and you do, while his tongue enters your mouth, kissing passionately, he keeps ramming you filling up. You feel like a wave, now of pain seems to paralyze you, you want to push it away. It's too big and you haven't done it in so long.

"Sohhhh-a moment" he idicates before you notice the pain that causes you, he strikes it again, introducing it completely by causing you to remove yourself again, he love to feel like you're contracting, just squeezing more. You can see that he enjoys the pain he causes you. His look on his face gives him away as he proceeds to put it in and out, deeper and deeper, getting bigger and bigger. Pain gradually fills you with intense fire, causing you, despite the pain and feeling that something breaks inside you, you start moaning for more, you call it by name, causing it to start screwing you harder. Your whole body moves at its own pace, you're near the end. You know you are reaching the climax, you know he has noticed it from the way your muscles contract, causing him to continue with stronger onslaughts, as if he wanted to split you into two halves. And you smile lightly, begging him to do it because there's nothing that could make you happier.

Your muscles start to contract from your abdomen, you feel like an electric shock travels through you, everything beats inside you, fluids start to come out, you start gasping for air while orgasm attacks you, suddenly it's like you're in a sea of pure pleasure and nothing else exists, you keep becoming consicting until you're done. It's like a blow to the head. When you become aware, Strange has done the same thing, filling you completely, you feel the warm liquid inside you, filling you to the depths.

When it comes out of you, you still feel happy. More than ever in your whole life. It leaves you lying on the table, you listen to how it dresses, then it starts talking.

"Taking into account female hysteria, I firmly believe that together with hormone therapy and-these sessions-in which reaching orgasm would be the goal-will be an effective way to lower your levels of aggressiveness in your behavior. Two hours of therapy a day will be relevant until further notice. But next time, my Office will be more proper"

It helps you get dressed, giving you a pill along with some water, it wouldn't be pertinent to have a pregnancy in Arkham. Much less if the father is the director of the hospital.

Before he send two guards to pick you up, he whispers in your ear, "We'll see you tomorrow, dear"

"´When? " you ask slowly.

"I will call you. For not ruining the anticipation"

A few minutes later Strange is walking through the dinner room along with Ethel, looking at the inmates by a metalic rack"Therapy has been a success" Hugo pronounces to Ethel watching as you have a big smile on your lips, talking to the other interns, making jokes, sometimes humming something while walking. The pain and the anger are gone.

"I think the new treatment has worked for both of you" Ethel replies sceptical as he see Strange has a slight smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My dark dreams involving Hugo Strange finally putted into paper-or should I say into informatic? for your delight. Thanks to my dear serpentinemaligne who encourage me to post it. Probably should be a sequel? Leave a comment or two then :3


End file.
